Various forms of cooking vessel support assemblies for campfire and fireplace cooking are known in the prior art. Some are mounted stationary to the ground or hearth, while others allow limited lateral movement. Typical of the prior art is D279,644 by Schoonmaker entitle Stand for supporting an elevated Grill. Prior art supports utilize an arm extending laterally from a vertical support member. In some applications the free end of the arm has a single cooking vessel permanently attached to it and is limited to a rotation in a horizontal plane around the vertical axis of the vertical support member and to a vertical height adjustment limited by notches, ring or screw assemblies along the vertical member. These permanently attached cooking vessels and grills offer limited versatility due to their size, configuration, lack of mobility and fixed angle in relation to the hearth. These single-use cooking vessel support assemblies deny the cook the versatility of utilizing a variety of other custom-made or readily available store-bought cooking vessels and utensils. It is generally not possible to easily remove and carry such cooking vessels, as shown in prior art, to offer cooked food to guests, or to carry such vessels to the table for serving. Some of the support assemblies shown in the prior art are heavy and bulky and not suitable for easy transport and storage.